1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fastener for interconnecting a first part and a second part.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 53-141103, later also published as U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,082, discloses an adjustable fastener which comprises an elongate rack having a pair of rows of teeth, and a slider movable on and along the rack for locking engagement therewith at a selected position thereon. The slider includes a locking member slidably mounted on a slider body and normally urged by a spring into locking engagement with one of teeth of the rack on and along which the slider is movable. The slider body has a guide slot in its outer surface which receives a ridge on an arm of the locking member for transverse guidance of the latter with respect to the slider body. Fibrous dust or other foreign matter tends to enter and be deposited in such exposed slot, with the result that the movement of the locking member may become sluggish or even jammed. Furthermore, with a substantial part of the locking member being over the slider body, the slider is susceptible to accidental unlocking due to forces imposed on such part of the locking member, is unsightly in appearance, and has a relatively high profile or thickness. Another disadvantage of the prior slider is that the spring is loaded or compressed at all times even when the locking member is in its locking position. Accordingly, the spring is subjected to fatigue and liable to lose its resiliency in prolonged use.